fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cordelia/Warriors Supports
With Lissa *'Lissa': You look nice today, Cordelia! But then you always look beautiful. *'Cordelia': Oh, uh...thank you? *'Lissa': You even make crushing an enemy look ladylike! I don't know how you do it... *'Cordelia': You want something, don't you? *'Lissa': Haha! Not at all. I just think you're amazing. And I hope one day I'll be as beautiful a lady as you. *'Cordelia': You keep using that word--beautiful. I'm not sure the description really fits me... *'Lissa': Of course it does! Honestly, I think it falls short. Even my brother thinks so! He's always going on and on about you. How you're a hard worker, talented, on and on. He really likes you. *'Cordelia': Huh? H-he likes me? *'Lissa': Maybe he used the word “admire”? One of the two. *'Cordelia': Ah, so he respects me... Yes, that makes more sense. In any case, I'm honored to receive Chrom's praise. Thank you. *'Lissa': No problem! *'Cordelia': You know, Lissa... Your own hard work hasn't escaped my notice. *'Lissa': Yeah. I guess I try hard at stuff. *'Cordelia': It's just one of your many wonderful qualities. *'Lissa': Really?! Like what else? *'Cordelia': Ha ha! Like just now. You're so excitable, and sweet, and innocent. *'Lissa': But that's all little kid stuff! I wanna be a mature lady, like you! You know...smart, kind...generous. *'Cordelia': Well, you're those things too. I think you're just as strong as me. *'Lissa': Really? *'Cordelia': Of course. Every day you remind me more and more of Exalt Emmeryn. Your strength, your kindness... I'm reminded of her every time I look at you. *'Lissa': I dunno. We're so...different. *'Cordelia': Maybe, but you're still sisters! You have more similarities than differences. *'Lissa': You know what? You're right! But even apart from that, you're still my number-one role model! *'Cordelia': Then I will try to be a lady worthy of your admiration. *'Lissa': Hehe! I can't wait till I'm a beautiful lady like you. Then we'll be best friends! *'Cordelia': Oh, Lissa. We already are! With Ryoma *'Cordelia': Hya! Ya! Er…ya! *'Ryoma': Still waiting for your partner, Cordelia? Or are you on your own today? *'Cordelia': It’s just me, Lord Ryoma. I’ve never had much luck in finding sparring partners. *'Ryoma': Hmm… I would imagine people would line up to train with a genius like you. *'Cordelia': Genius? I don’t know about that… Actually, I think it might be that kind of reputation that keeps people away… Since I started as a knight, people have avoided me for fear I’d embarrass them. Apparently I have a habit of winning…So now I mostly train alone. *'Ryoma': I see… *'Cordelia': It’s better than not training at all! There are so many people depending on me… I have to be ready in case I’m needed. I refuse to let my allies down. It doesn’t matter if people think I’m a genius if I can’t protect those in need. *'Ryoma': You really are a model warrior, Cordelia. Serious, smart, focused…I’m reminded of my retainers back at home, Saizo and Kagero–ninjas. *'Cordelia': What’s a ninja? *'Ryoma': A master of many skills. Kagero is an inspector, a protector, a strategist…And Saizo completes any task–no matter how unpleasant–with no complaint. Sometimes I worry that they don’t feel their work is appreciated… *'Cordelia': I wouldn’t worry about that, Ryoma! Anyone would be honored to be working for you. I mean, I don’t have a liege myself, but I’m sure you’d be a good one. I bet Saizo and Kagero love working for you. *'Ryoma': Isn’t that funny! For a second there, you sounded just like Saizo. He once told me there was no greater joy than serving a liege you respect. And that was all the reward he needed. I even think Kagero said something similar once… *'Cordelia': Ha! They sound like happy retainers to me. Just like I said, you have nothing to worry about–they’re glad to serve you! *'Ryoma': Yes… I can only hope they know how proud I am to be their liege. Cordelia…how would you feel about training with me every now and again? Perhaps I could break you of your pesky habit of winning all the time! *'Cordelia': Of course, Lord Ryoma! I’d be happy to spar with you. *'Ryoma': Excellent. There’s just something very… familiar about you. I enjoy your company. You have the same spirit as my retainers! *'Cordelia': It’s really sweet how much you care about them. I wonder what else I’ll learn about you in these training sessions… *'Ryoma': I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed. I don’t have many secrets. *'Cordelia': We’ll see! In all seriousness, I’m happy I’ll have the chance to get to know you better. *'Ryoma': The feeling’s mutual. With Hinoka *'Hinoka': Ha! ...Urrgh! You're not gettin' away with that! Hyaa! *'Cordelia': Arggh! OK, OK...you win. That was amazing, Lady Hinoka. *'Hinoka': Eh, it was close. *'Cordelia': No, it really wasn't. I've never met a Pegasus Knight of your ability before. Are you up for sparring again tomorrow? This is good training. *'Hinoka': I was just going to ask you the same thing. *'Cordelia': Then it's a plan! Well, I'd better get back to work. *'Hinoka': Again?! C'mon, Cordelia. How much work could you possibly have to do? *'Cordelia': I need to organize equipment, inventory weapons, look over the accounts-- *'Hinoka': OK, stop. That sounds so boring... Can't you get someone else to do it? *'Cordelia': It's my duty to do these things. I can't just hand them off to someone else! Anyway, I'd better be on my way. See you tomorrow! *'Hinoka': Wait a sec! Cordelia! Training isn't over quite yet. *'Cordelia': But I thought... I mean, you beat me. *'Hinoka': Right, but now I believe you need to train yourself to rest! *'Cordelia': People are counting on me, Lady Hinoka. *'Hinoka': Yes! They're counting on you to fight! What good are you if you're exhausted? Even just now you were having trouble with your lance. How do you think I won? *'Cordelia': Are you sure you didn't win simply because I haven't trained hard enough? I can train AND do my work too. In fact, it's my responsibility to do both! *'Hinoka': Hah! This might be the first time I've met a warrior who works TOO hard. Listen, I'm just worried about you, Cordelia. Can't I help somehow? *'Cordelia': I appreciate your concern, but... delegating is one skill I've not mastered. *'Hinoka': Fair enough! I'll delegate for you. First things first, I'll do all your work today. *'Cordelia': Lady Hinoka! There are too few hours in the day! You'll never finish in time... *'Hinoka': Uh, then how were you going to do it? Never mind, don't answer that. Just leave it to me. I do this kind of stuff all the time in Hoshido. Seriously. My retainers are completely useless. *'Cordelia': I can't let you-- *'Hinoka': You're not letting me! I'm doing it! Now...just laze around for a bit. *'Cordelia': Laze around? Hah! I'm not sure I know how to do that, but if you insist, I'll try. ...Thank you, Hinoka. You may have a tough exterior, but you're very generous. *'Hinoka': Oh, stop with the waterworks! Anyone would suggest the same thing. And after today, you'll split all your duties with me. OK? We work together. We rest together. That's that. *'Cordelia': By your command... In the meantime, I guess I better go figure out how to laze. With Sakura *'Cordelia': Lady Sakura! Are these the herbs you were looking for? *'Sakura': Th-they are! I couldn't find any when I went looking earlier. I hope you didn't go to too much trouble... *'Cordelia': Not at all! I just happened upon them. And I'm always happy to do you a favor, Lady Sakura. *'Sakura': How sweet of you to say! You remind me a lot of my retainer, Subaki. *'Cordelia': Really? How so? *'Sakura': Well, you do kind of look similar, but it's more than that... It's more like...your auras! That's it. You're both so p-positive. And everyone always talks about what a perfectionist he is. Just like you! *'Cordelia': I...I don't know if I'd use the word "perfectionist" to describe myself... *'Sakura': Then there's the fact that he's such a hard worker. I don't think I've ever seen him sit idle. It's a little worrying sometimes, the way he pushes himself... *'Cordelia': It sounds like he holds himself to very high standards. I suppose I can sympathize with that impulse. *'Sakura': See? You're not so different. Oh, but...that means I have to worry about you too, doesn't it? N-not that it's not a good thing to want to be perfect all the time. I-it's just...it's just, if you push yourself too far, you could hurt yourself... And the last thing I want is for you to get hurt, Cordelia. You and Subaki both mean so much to me... *'Cordelia': Lady Sakura! Don't get yourself so worked up! I know my own limits... Come to think of it, I had a similar conversation not too long ago... Someone told me that I could learn to ask others for help a bit more often. Of course, being me, I immediately set out to get better at asking for help. But now, thinking back on it, I'm starting to wonder if I kind of missed the point... *'Sakura': Maybe a little... I'm sure your friend didn't want you to feel like you had to try even harder. The reason I...a-and perhaps your friend, want you to reach out to others...is not because you need to be perfect. You're perfect the way you are! *'Cordelia': Oh, Lady Sakura...thank you. You've cleared a few things up for me. Good thing I found those herbs, huh? Hey, next time you see Subaki, you should say the same thing to him. *'Sakura': Good idea! I do want him to know how important he is to me... *'Cordelia': Since he can't be here, I hope you'll consider me a suitable replacement. *'Sakura': I have no doubt that you are! B-but don't overwork yourself, OK? Not on my account! *'Cordelia': Yes, Lady Sakura. I promise to ask for help if I need it. Happy? *'Sakura': Yes! I'll look forward to it! With Lucina *'Lucina': Cordelia, is something the matter? You're looking at me a little funny... *'Cordelia': Oh, I am? Sorry, it's just that your movements are so similar to Chrom's. It's kind of mesmerizing. *'Lucina': Heh, really? In what ways are they similar? *'Cordelia': Well, for example, you sheathe your swords exactly the same way. *'Lucina': That's quite specific. Is there anything else? *'Cordelia': Hmm... The way you use your finger to turn the pages of a book... And how you both slice meat to such a deliberate thickness... The number of times you blink, and... OH! The way your hair twists into cowlicks! *'Lucina': I had no idea you were watching my father or me so closely! I suppose I should be grateful... I never notice little details like that. So if not for you, all those...quirks we have in common would've escaped me. *'Cordelia': How funny! Every time I look at you, I can't help but see traces of your father. *'Lucina': Do you...do you think that means one day I could be as amazing as he is? *'Cordelia': You're already amazing! Like I said, you two have a lot in common. *'Lucina': I understand that we have a lot of the same habits, but... He's a man of character and an amazing swordsman... I'm eons behind him! *'Cordelia': You have nothing to worry about, Lucina. Greatness is in your blood. *'Lucina': I don't know... We're technically the same age and look at him. He's perfect! *'Cordelia': Your father's anything but perfect. Even he'd admit that. Besides, you shouldn't obsess over being perfect. I learned that from Chrom. Everyone has their shortcomings! That's why we need and must support our allies. *'Lucina': Yes, that makes sense... And it takes some of the pressure off. I do always try my best to be a sufficient and reliable ally. *'Cordelia': You are! Our friendship has already been a source of strength for me. *'Lucina': Really? That's so good to hear! *'Cordelia': Lucina... you're young, smart, beautiful... Keep working hard and you'll be fine. *'Lucina': Beautiful? That means a lot coming from you! You're the most beautiful woman I know! I'm sure my father feels the same way. *'Cordelia': Y-you think so? Not that I care or anything... I-I guess it's nice, uh, to get that confidence boost. *'Lucina': I can't imagine you needing a boost of confidence! But if you ever do, I hope you know I'm always happy to sing your praises. *'Cordelia': Thank you, Lucina. I think we both have plenty to be confident about. *'Lucina': You know what? I believe you're right. With Caeda *'Cordelia': Lady Caeda, I've finished polishing your equipment. I also took care of the fitting. *'Caeda': Oh! Why, thank you, Cordelia! I hope you know that you don't really need to do all that for me. *'Cordelia': I do, but...I can't help it. You're my idol! You're Lady Caeda, the legendary Pegasus Knight! *'Caeda': “Legendary”? That's...that's a little... excessive. The only legend I've ever associated myself with is that of Prince Marth. *'Cordelia': Don't be so modest. You soar with perfect grace! Your shadow alone inspires fear in your foes below! And your kindness has swayed even the hearts of your enemies, they say! *'Caeda': Now you're exaggerating... Though I appreciate the compliment. You command a great deal of respect as well, Cordelia. I'd love to possess your bravery, skill in scouting, organizational abilities... *'Cordelia': Really?! It's an honor to hear you say that! W-would you mind if I asked you something, Lady Caeda? *'Caeda': Of course not. What would you like to know? *'Cordelia': I heard this legend... It was about three Pegasus Knights. Sisters. It's said that they could join forces and perform a powerful special attack. Would you happen to know of them, by chance? I believe they lived in your time... *'Caeda': Are you speaking of the Whitewings of Macedon's Pegasus Knights? *'Cordelia': So they do exist! I've wanted to learn their technique ever since I heard the legends. *'Caeda': I've seen them use the maneuver you're talking about. But I'm sorry to tell you I never learned it myself. *'Cordelia': Oh. So you probably wouldn't be able to teach it to me then. Unless... Well, you have seen it, right? Maybe you could re-create it! *'Caeda': Maybe. However, you need three people to perform the move, like the sisters. *'Cordelia': You, Lady Hinoka, and I are all Pegasus Knights. We could do it! We'd simply need to learn how to harmonize our movements. Don't you think it would be worthwhile to at least give it a try? *'Caeda': I...I suppose. I guess I never really considered it before... ...But why not? I think our bonds are strong enough to make it work! I must say, your passion is infectious, Cordelia. Let's find Lady Hinoka and get started right away! *'Cordelia': Really?! Ha! I can't believe that I get to learn this move alongside my idol! If we do manage to pull it off, it'll be like achieving two lifelong dreams at once. With Oboro *'Oboro': You drew laundry duty, huh, Cordelia? Need some help? You've still got the weapon inspection, after all. *'Cordelia': Thanks, Oboro. I don't want to take your time, but... could you grab those baskets? *'Oboro': Got it! Just leave it to-- Whoooa, that's a lot of laundry. *'Cordelia': Yeah, everyone's been training extra hard, so no one's really taken the time... Those two are still going at it over there! You can see them all the way from here. *'Oboro': Is that Prince Chrom and Frederick? Do they spar one-on-one often? *'Cordelia': Frederick likes to keep an eye on Chrom so he can scold him for breaking things. He's been especially destructive lately. It's driving Frederick crazy. *'Oboro': Speaking to you always reminds me that Ylisseans have such strong personalities. Aside from Chrom, there's that brilliant tactician, right? *'Cordelia': Yes, Robin's tactical senses are not to be trifled with. *'Oboro': And then there's that weirdo swordsman who speaks like a total goofball. *'Cordelia': Ha, that's Owain. He can be a bit... overdramatic at times. But isn't there a Norhian who talks like he's in some weird stage play too? And that guy who's collar is always inside out. What's that about? *'Oboro': Well, that's the Norhians for ya. A bunch of no-account know-nothings. *'Cordelia': A-are you OK, Oboro?! Something... strange is happening with your face! *'Oboro': Ugh, sorry... My face sort of does that on its own when I talk about Norhians. *'Cordelia': Oh my... Well, in that case, let's talk about someone who's not Nohrian. Like... Lord Ryoma! He seems awfully strong. And then there's Lord Takumi-- *'Oboro': Yes, Lord Takumi! He treats his retainers with such kindness! He recently traveled to the south and bought souvenirs for Hinata and me. *'Cordelia': Oh, um... There, there... Please, don't cry... It, uh, makes me uncomfortable. *'Oboro': Sorry, Cordelia. It's just... remembering that... I couldn't help it. *'Cordelia': You really care for him, huh? You're totally overcome at just the thought. *'Oboro': Well, you're one to talk, aren't you? I've seen how you cling to Prince Chrom's side during battle. *'Cordelia': Sure, but our relationship isn't as clear-cut as liege and retainer. I respect Chrom, and I've vowed to fight for him. Chrom is a strong and kind leader, and an amazing soldier. *'Oboro': True... Though he doesn't act very royal all that often. But I guess that's why he's so easy to approach. He isn't trying--he's just him. *'Cordelia': Exactly! I'm glad you understand what makes Chrom such a good leader. But I guess the differences between him and Takumi are clear... Lord Takumi's so gallant, and he really seems to care for his retainers. *'Oboro': You got that right. There is no finer person in the world than Lord Takumi. I guess we're more alike than I thought, to each fight for someone we care for. Sounds like we're kindred spirits to me! *'Cordelia': Kindred spirits... You really think so? That's quite the honor! With Camilla (unused) *'Camilla': You know, I've been meaning to tell you this, but I think you're lovely, Cordelia. *'Cordelia': L-Lady Camilla?! This is so sudden! What are you talking about? *'Camilla': I think it's wonderful how you're strong, cute, and conscientious of your surroundings. And you've got such gorgeous, long legs... You should be proud of yourself. *'Cordelia': O-Oh no! I was actually thinking that I'd rather be more like you... *'Camilla': Oh my! Whatever for? *'Cordelia': You're kind, beautiful, and reliable, and above all, you're, well... How do I say this...feminine, perhaps? I mean, I admire your feminine shape. *'Camilla': Hmm, but I think your slender figure is attractive, too, you know. *'Cordelia': That's not true! Lady Camilla, tell me, how did you get them to grow so large?! *'Camilla': Let's see... Really, all I did was eat well and sleep well. I I don't know what else to tell you. I didn't really do anything special. *'Cordelia': What...?! P-Please tell me you're joking, Lady Camilla... If you didn't do anything, that means no amount of effort will do anything, right...? *'Camilla': Oh dear, don't be so upset. Being large up top is a problem in itself. *'Cordelia': I-it is...? *'Camilla': Yes. It's difficult to find armor that fits, and I can't wear the clothes I'd like. *'Cordelia': I worry about that, too. Adult-like clothes don't suit me, and swimwear, well... *'Camilla': But I think you'd look better in patterns and fitted clothes than I do. Oh, I know! Let's go into town together next time. I'll pick out clothes for you! *'Cordelia': Lady Camilla... I'd only feel bad if you were to be so kind to me. *'Camilla': Oh, it'll be fine. You just haven't realized how attractive you are yet, that's all. It's nice that you don't cut corners, but you mustn't fuss too much. There, there. *'Cordelia': You're so accepting and motherly. You've got me completely beat--wait, motherly?! *'Camilla': What's wrong, Cordelia? Did you think of something? *'Cordelia': Lady Camilla, if I were overflowing with as much maternal instincts as you, then...! *'Camilla': Perhaps. They do see that what's on the inside is reflected on the outside... *'Cordelia': That's exactly right! I must find a book about motherhood right away! *'Camilla': How about you experience my motherly behaviour instead? Come...let me hug you. *'Cordelia': Oh, b-but, um... This is awkward... *'Camilla': Heehee... You really are a sweet, lovely girl. *'Cordelia': L-Lady Camilla! Please, that's enough. You're embarrassing me! *'Camilla': Aww... You're so lovely and strong... If you were to be obedient to me... Speaking of which, you remind me of one of my retainers. I might just have to take you back to Nohr with me one of these days. *'Cordelia': Wait, what? You're... you're joking, right? I'm... *'Camilla': Heehee, yes. But I do want to spend more time with you while we're in this world. *'Cordelia': Of course! I would love to spend time with you, as time allows. It's a promise! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Supports